hh season 2
by aaliyah.chambers.5
Summary: this is my version of how season 2 should be- loren and eddie just stepped into eddie's place and they were having a good time till disruptions keep happening and scandals popping up on the net ...will leddie stay stong or break when things get to bad?
1. Chapter 1

_Eddie's penthouse_

Eddie: you have no idea how good it feels to be back home

_Eddie flops on the couch and pulls Loren on top of him_

Loren: hey!

Eddie: i need to fell you next to me I've spent way to much

time without you next to me and now that i have you i don't want to let you go

Loren:well i wouldn't object to that explination

_Loren leans in to kiss Eddie they have a very intense make out session_

**_Lorens thoughts_**

**I can't believe he's here and safe, I'm so happy to have him back and be in his**

**arms i don't know what i would do if he never came back?**

_Loren realizes that Eddie has his hands in places that he has never touched. Loren _

_started to question if she was ready for the next step and when she was done she _

_came to the conclusion that their is no other person she wanted to make love to_

**Eddie's thoughts**

_Am i going to fast i know its been a long time since the whole commotion but i still _

_remember loren telling me she wasn't ready and i know that as much as i missed_

_her i'm not going to pressure her into sex because she means way more to me then _

_that and i respect her for that.\ _**with that Eddie removed his hands from loren and pulled **

**away.**

Loren: is something wrong?

eddie: no why would you think that?

loren: because we were in the middle of a little naughtiness and then you pulled away..why?

eddie: loren i know you aren't ready for the next step and i'm not going to pressure you about it

loren;eddie i'm ready!...if i wasn't i would have told you to move your hands from were they were

**with that eddie places his hands back were he had them his left on loren's right boobie and the**

**right cupping her ass. they started to get heated pretty fast not only was eddie's shirt on the ground **

**eddie ripped loren's shirt to shreds. eddie was about to pick loren up to carry her to the bedroom **

**till here was a knock on the door.**

_eddie sighed and went to go open the door not knowing who's behind it_

eddie:WHAT ARE YOUDOING HERE!

person: i came here to apologize and to ask for forgiveness!

eddie: chloe go away before i call the cops

chloe: eddie that is no way to treat the women who helped you out of jail!

eddie;really!...because that doesn't mean crap, compared to what you did to me you LIED, CHEATED,

what do u think i owe you for, in my book you owe me!

chloe: well..if you like you can let me in to make it up to you...

eddie: no! what the hell do u think..do you think that i would ever forgive you for killing my mom? if you

think so then your amazingly wrong

**loren walked over to eddie to help him calm himself still not wearing a shirt put she didn't realize at**

**the time her focus was on calming eddie . eddie felt loren next to him so to let chloe know that she **

**has lost the game he wrapped his arms around loren then pulled her into a fierce kiss. this sent chloe **

**over the edge she huffed and stormed out of eddie's doorway. they some how forgot were they were **

**and ended up on the floor of the doorway of eddie's place. they still wasn't ware that they weren't alone. **


	2. Chapter 2

**eddie and loren were not paying any attention to there surroundings if they had they would have seen leah stare them down**

Leah: well this is a complete shock!

eddie: what are you doing here...leah?

loren: um...who is this..eddie?

leah: MY NAME IS L-E-A-H...got it!

eddie:leah stop...loren isn't def!

loren:eddie ..who is this leah

leah: i see you havn't told her about our time together

**with that loren got up and grabbed her stuff and left before had a chance to even explain and it wasn't like he wanted to keep a secret it gust wasnt the right time **

eddie: why did you do that!

leah: well i didn't know that you didn't tell her!

eddie: leah i think its really time for you to leave!

leah: fine

**with that leah left and eddie hops up and grabs his phone and dials loren's number it went straight to voicmaile he realized that he wasn't going to get an answer from her so he went to the first place he knew she would go**

**tate house**

loren:mom!

nora: sweetie ...whats wrong

**loren breaks down an starts to cry**

nora: sweetie...

loren: eddie...he may have cheated!

nora: what!...

loren: this girl named leah showed up at the door and told me she spent time with eddie when he was dead..

**with that there was a bang on the front door a person yelled "loren" "loren"**

**loren realized who it was ...eddie**


	3. Chapter 3

i thank you for the feedback and plz keep giving it!

**loren didn't know if she could face him right then. She looked at her mom who gave her the ok to talk to him so loren went to open the door and as she did she felt a little relieved but didn't want to let eddie know that**

****eddie:loren why did you run out so fast?...you didn't give me a chance to explain

**loren grabbed eddie's arm and dragged him to her room for some privacy **

loren: eddie...i know i didn't give you a chance to explain and i'm sorry, i just felt so hurt that you never told me about leah and i didn;t want her to have the satisfaction of making me feel low about myself i get enough of that from the barbies at school i dont need anyone else making me feel low.

eddie: i get it and i dont want to have you ever feel that way i hate seeing you hurt it hurts me to know that she made you feel that way and the whole not telling you what happened while i was away, i should have told you in the beginning and i didn'r want to ruin our time we had...and i'n so so sorry...i need you to understand that what i did wasn't intentional and i would really like to make it up to you if you would let me?

loren: what..do you have planed?

eddie:you just have to forgive me to see...so what do you say?

loren: your on probation ...you need to prove that you can tell me the truth no stalling...got that?

eddie: crystal!

**loren and eddie walk out her room hand in hand and nora just smiled from ear to ear knowing her daughter was so passionately in love and she felt truly happy for her girl**

loren: hey mom is it alright if i stay a few nights at eddies "_hoping her mom says yes but knowing that its not likely"_

nora: well how long are you planning on staying?

**that was a shocker she was all set on her mom saying no...eddie saw loren in a state of shock so he decided to answer the question for her**

eddie:just 3 days if thats ok with you?

nora:ok well have her back around midnight wensday...ok..no later..got it?

eddie: absolutely

nora:ok sweetie have a good time

**with that shock in her still she went back into her room and packed what she needed for school and her bathroom things and clothes and a little piece of victoria secret that mel had got in N.Y and told her to use when ready and she was...you know ...ready**

loren:i'm ready!

**her and eddie said there goodbye to nora and headed back to eddie's place. when they got there eddie plopped on the couch bringing loren down with him**

loren:eddie i need to put my stuff in the room

eddie:no!...you can do that later right now you need to be with me"he pulled loren on top of him and started kissing her and his tongue asked for entrance an he got it.

**eddie deepen the kiss and started to lower his hands then something registered in his mind... loren isn't ready..so he gently stopped kissing her**

loren:what's wrong...did i do something?

eddie:no...why would you think you did something wrong?

loren: well you pulled away?

eddie:i know you not ready like i said earlier today

loren:eddie..if you can't see that i"m ready then i guess you dont want the special gift i got you in N.Y

**eddie looked at loren with passion in his eyes loren got up and went in her over night bag an pulled out a smal victoria secret bag**

eddie:whats in the bag?

loren:my sleep wear

**eddie eyed the small bag and wondered what type of sleep wear she was talking about ...but he didn't give loren time to tease he got up ran to loren threw her over his shoulder and headed up stairs to his bedroom **

eddie: carefully placed loren on the bed but loren stood and headed to the bathroom

loren:well i'll be back in a quick minute

**eddie just stared while loren smiled a seductive smile and closed the bathroom was still staring at his bathroom door when loren stepped out ...his mouth dropped and he could feel his man hood get happy and he new then and there their is no other person he wanted ...ever**

loren: so what do you think?

eddie: "looking at loren in an white lace bra with a netted flowing dress that reveals the chest area and a wight lace underwear with silk ribbons tied in a bow on the sides and on her feet were black and white 4 inch heal with studs down the back of them" wow

loren:well are you going to let me stand here or are you just going to let me stand here and look ridiculous...

eddie: hell no!

**with that eddie took loren and lays her on the bed and gently lays his body on top of hers not wanting to squish her. he gently kissed her and loren's tongue asked for entrance this time and she got it. eddie started to take lorens longer'e off and loren took eddies off and that night nothing mattered except them two and what they were making...passionate love.**

**_i dont own any rights to the characters of hollywood heights _**

**thanks for reading -aaliyah xoxoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Eddie and Loren woke up and loren was feeling very calm, but loren felt mild pain in her lower region,nothing she couldn't bear.**_

_**loren turns her face face to look at eddie. she smiled at the sleeping man next to her. she couldnt help herself, she giggled.**_

_**eddie: hey beautiful**_

_**loren: hey handsome**_

_**eddie: so what were you thinking in that pretty little head of yours?**_

_**loren: just about how magical last night was.**_

_**eddie: really...? it was magical?!**_

_**loren: yes! the very best night of my existence next to meeting you that day on the hill.**_

_**eddie: well, i'm glad cause i was a little apprehensive about how it felt...for you?**_

_**loren: well, it was amazing and i'm glad my first time was with the love of my life.**_

_**eddie: me too, there's no other person i'd rather be making love to...then you.**_

_**loren: thanx, i love you...you know.**_

_**eddie: i love you too!**_

**eddie and loren cuddle and about a hour later there was knocking at the door. eddie groaned and got up and put on some sweat pants not bothering to put on a shirt. he told loren to stay in the bed while he gets the door.**

_**eddie: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!**_

_**person: ugh, i'm here to ask you if your teenybopper is here, i need to talk to her.**_

_**eddie: well, thats not going to happen chloe!**_

**before chloe had a chance to speak loren walked down the steps rapped u in the bed sheets.**

_**loren: whats going on?**_

_**eddie: noth-**_

_**chloe: hey!...we need to talk!**_

_**loren: what about?**_

_**chloe: can we have some privacy?**_

_**eddie: NOT IN MY HOUSE!**_

_**loren: eddie, please...**_

**eddie looked at loren and then he sighed and went to the kitchen to get stuff out so loren can make breakfast.**

**_loren: what do you need chloe?_  
**

**_chloe: what i need is for you to stay away from my man...if you dont i will be forced to use my reinforcements and i promise you it isnt going to be pretty. so im giving you till tomorrow to come up with a decision on what you want to do. oh and if you make the wrong decision i will be forced to take the extra step...got it _**

**loren looked not to worried she brushed off what chloe said and went and opened the door stating that it was time for chloe to leave. chloe walked out with a huff and loren closed the door and when she turned around eddie was standing there a little skeptical and the loren plastered a fake smile but eddie saw right through it.**

_**eddie: loren, what did that wicked, liar say?!**_

**_loren: nothing i couldnt handle._**

**_eddie: loren please tell me._**

**_loren:*sighs* she threatened that if i didnt let you go that..._**

**_eddie: that what!_**

**_loren: that she would get her reinforcemets to take care of me.._**

**_eddie: IM GONNA GO GIVE THAT WITCH A PIECE OF MY MIND...SHE CAINT JUST COME IN HEAR AND THREATEN THE WOMAN THAT I LOVE!_**

**_loren: NO!..eddie please just stay with me...okay?_**

**_eddie: but she caint just talk to you like that ...im not going to let her..!_**

**_loren: if you go then you can forget about getting me ...tonight.._**

**_eddie:W-WHAT!...THATS NOT FAIR!_**

**_loren: well, thats my bargain..._**

**_eddie: you know i cain't say no to you... plus this is your day and that witch ruined it!_**

**_loren: i know.._**

**__loren got eddie to stay and they were making out on the couch when an unexpected person walked in.**

_**person: well, my eyes burn!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**eddie looks up and starts to get pissed and a little on edge, the person he was looking at had a look like they were so shocked**

****_person: well, mate!...i'v never seen this position!_

_eddie: hey! what are you doing here i thought you had a shoot in...turkey!_

_ian: well, i'm glad they cancelled this is a sight i liked to have not missed ...mate!_

__**ian couldnt take his eyes off of loren and especially her chest area. eddie noticed and pulled him and loren off the floor and pulled her behind him. loren didnt know why eddie was acting so protective till she realized she had no shirt on and at that moment she excused herself to put her shirt back n and call her best friend.**

_ian: well mate i can tell you i would have dumped that stick chloe for a curvy beauty like loren(staring in the door watching loren put on her shirt.)_

_eddie: hey! thats my girlfriend that your looking and talking about!_

_ian: well mate i'd date her if you ever let her go _

**looking at eddie's face scared him a bit but he got over it and reassured his mate**

_ian: mate! dont worry she is yours she wouldnt date me she's to in love with my mate_

**_loren's phone convo~_**

loren: hey mel

mel; hey lo, whats up?

loren: i have some news for you!

mel: is it juicy!

loren: maybe...

mel: spill!

loren: well me and eddie were making out and we were sort of on the floor of the door way and then some one walked up...

mel: WHO!...WHO!

loren: IAN!

mel: no way!

loren: yep and i over herd him telling eddie that if i wasnt with him that he would date me!

mel: girl i told you guys think your hot!

loren: well he probable only said that cause my shirt was off.

mel: what!... your shirt... what happened to your shirt?

loren: eddie took it off.

**loren herd eddie calling for her **

loren: hey mel i have to go cause eddie is calling me but i'll call you later okay?

mel: you better ...bye sex kitten!

loren: MEL!

mel: what

loren: bye

mel: bye

**loren came down the stairs to a shock**

_loren: whats going on here?_

**_thanx for the great reviews and i hope you like this chapter i'll try to update more often -aaliyah xoxo_**


	6. Chapter 6

**loren was shocked at what she seen right in front of her she saw chloe kissing ian and eddie trying to pry her of him**

_loren: well..whats going on here..?_

**eddie and ian and chloe turned to look at loren**

_eddie: hey babe, i was trying to get chloe out of here_

_ian: yeah, me too_

_chloe: i was just giving this idiot a experience that he and eddie, MY MAN will never forget..oh eddie how are you gonna tell valley girl that you and your gorgeous model fiance are going to be parents._

**loren looked shocked and curious **

_eddie: babe, i love you and i want you to know that you and me will never change_

_loren: i know and what ever happens im with you_

_eddie: i think i love you more than i ever have_

**loren and eddie started kissing and the only thing that mattered to them where each other and chloe was mad and huffed and walked out till another unexspected guess walks right in**

_person: well,i see the little girl must be a very good with her mouth!_

**_i thank you for reading my story and the R and R so thanks! sorry the story is short i'll try and make the next chapter longer._**

**_aaliyah-xoxoxo_**


	7. real,jealousy!

Eddie what are you doing here?

Any luck go to Lauren and left one arm on her waist.

Person: and here I thought you would be happy to see your lovely ex girlfriend?

Eddie let go of Loren waist and walked over to his ex beauty. Loren was a little pissed because Eddie hadn't introduced her as his "in the moment girlfriend."Eddie hugs his ex and then let her go to then turns to his super pissed girlfriend... hopefully!

Eddie: Loren this is my ex girlfriend Sidney, Sidney this is my current girlfriend Loren.

Sydney sure her what Eddie said current so did Lauren and she I was so mad she huffed and walked out of the penthouse and call the one person she knew would have her back. Eddie was baffled that Loren left he didn't know why she was so mad but he wasn't concerned his ex girlfriend was in town and he was happy she was here to be honest.

Loren's House Loren:mom!

Nora: lo what are you doing home I thought you were spending the day with Eddie?

Loren: *crying* I think Eddie doesn't love me anymore.

Nora tried to say something to Loren but Loren was so distraught that she didn't know what to say, that's when Loren got up going to her room saying "she's going to call Mel" Nora new Mel will help her when it comes to Eddie.

Loren's Room Loren had just got off the phone with Mel her best friend, Mel told her"she need to suck it up and have a one on one talk with Eddie about his ex girlfriend." Lauren agree with Mel and by that she couldn't hook car and headed straight to eddies penthouse to 101 talk with her boyfriend.

The penthouse

He was on the couch laughing and having a great time with his ex girlfriend sitting too long walked in and saw them being cheerful.

Loren: hey babe I just came to see what you guys were doing, I'm sorry I ran out that quick I was just going through something but I'm over it now.

Loren was definitely not over what she sees right in front of her and what she thought when she left according to that she saw she was even more pissed.

Thank you for the encouraging words and I'll be posting more often -Aaliyah xoxo


End file.
